


Celebrations in Order

by notnowcommander



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Early Shenko, F/M, Fluff, ME1, Shep and Kaidan in formal wear, Smut, celebratory sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnowcommander/pseuds/notnowcommander
Summary: Shepard isn't super keen on fancy parties, especially not when the bruises from Sovereign falling on her head are still really fresh. But to see a particular Lieutenant dressed up, she just might suck it up a little until they can sneak away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Put this up on tumblr a few weeks ago, but for some reason not here! However, I want it to tie in a bit to something I hope to work on over the next week or so! Enjoy!

Shepard was admittedly a little bit shocked to see the Citadel so ready for a party, just hours after the massive battle that had ensued. Of course, it was small, just held in a larger hall in a hotel that wasn’t terribly damaged in the fighting, and it was closed off for politicians and press, and the crew of course. 

She should have expected this when they made her a Spectre, that there’d be some level of political bullshit to accompany. So just hours after the most intense battle of her life, still bruised and sore from nearly having a Reaper fall on top of her, she was standing in a glamorous ballroom… in a dress. She hadn’t had nearly enough to drink to make her heels comfortable.

Most of her crew sat back by the bar, enjoying themselves. Tali was slightly tipsy a little too soon and kept resting her head on Garrus and he nervously backed away each time, rewarding her with a patronizing pat on the helmet. Wrex… well… Wrex was more than pounding back drinks, as Liara watched very nervously. And Ashley’s absence tugged at her even more, now that there was some quiet, some peace - so to say - after the storm. She should have been here.

Her vision had been mostly a flutter of camera flashes and blaring lights that made her vision burn. She was still pretty sure she was seeing about three of everyone and a permanent lens flare in front of her eyes.

“Commander Shepard!” a petite Salarian reporter asked, hopping up and down. “Can I get a few questions?”

Shepard nodded and obliged, stepping away from the crowd to offer the reporter a chance to actually hear what she was saying. 

“Commander, how would you describe the mood of this evening? Is it a celebration for you?”

Shepard cleared her throat, squinting as the camera drone behind him lit up and blinded her. “Of course, in a way, it is. We’ve done something that many people didn’t think we could, and for a while, the Council didn’t even believe to be a threat. However, it should also be a reflection on those we’ve lost to get here, and also what is still yet to come. The fight isn’t over yet.”

“Excellent answer. I must say, you somehow pull off the bruises with a cocktail dress look rather well.”

Shepard raised an eyebrow. “Thank you?”

“This is for Sur’Kesh Style Weekly, Commander.”

“A Salarian fashion magazine?”

The reporter nodded.

“Right,” she said. “Uh. Thank you.”

“And who are you wearing?”

Shepard reached behind her to look at the tag, before Anderson cleared his throat nearby, informing her that was rather impolite and unprofessional. She straightened back up. “Uh… I am not entirely sure. I just liked it?”

It was a burgundy dress with a deep cut V-neck, and a built in glitter bandeau for just a little more modesty. It wasn’t like her to wear such flashy things, or attract much attention for her looks, but part of her was tempted this evening for two reasons. And she’d absolutely needed Liara and Tali’s help with the matter.

The first was that she had saved the damn Citadel and deserved to look like a queen. And the second was more complicated for her to explain and to think about. She actually couldn’t share such with anyone else, really. She hadn’t seen Kaidan since the fighting ended, and knew that he’d gone to see Doctor Chakwas for his wounds, but hadn’t showed at the party just yet. Part of her wanted to look nice for him, to pretend maybe they could be somewhat normal couple for the night. She didn’t know what it would mean, but she’d fantasized just a little about sweet late night walks around the Citadel, hand in hand, stolen kisses and smiles. She felt… pretty stupid for letting her mind go such a direction.

“And your shoes are magnificent!” the reporter gasped. 

“Thank you,” Shepard replied, trying not to show her complete lack of knowledge on the subject. She wanted to add that the shoes hurt like a bitch and was pretty sure she’d never been so victimized by rhinestones before.

The reporter continued to ask her questions about fashion and style, which she suffered through and tried to come up with the most appropriate answers. It was certainly a struggle, but she was more than glad when he finished and thanked her for her time. She stepped away, more toward the more secluded areas of the ballroom, where few would be able to see her.

“Commander Shepard, I absolutely  _ need  _ a few questions with you.”

Shepard collected herself and prepared to politely decline for the moment, when she felt hands on her waist. She jumped around, near ready to punch someone unconscious. She turned around and found herself face to face with the one person she’d wanted to see all night. She couldn’t keep herself from breaking into a smile.

“Hey,” she whispered.

Kaidan smiled, biting down on his lip and looking her over. His eyes took extra time on the curves of her body, and breathed in like he’d completely lost his air. Shepard looked over her shoulder to see if any other eyes would see as she slid her fingers between his.

“My first question…”

She laughed. “God, no more questions.”

He pushed a loose strand of red, wavy hair behind her ear. She’d done her hair up with Liara’s help into something a little fancier than her normal look, and Tali had helped her pick out the sparkliest earrings they could find.

“I was going to ask… how is it fair that one person look this beautiful?”

Shepard blushed. “You look pretty handsome yourself.”

He’d swapped out his armor and uniform for a pair of dark slacks and a dark blue button down shirt, tucked in but unbuttoned slightly at the top. His hair was still damp from the shower, small curls just pushed out of his face slightly. A fresh bruise popped against his otherwise healthy olive skin, just along his right cheekbone, along with a tiny cut in his lip, no doubt from shattered glass. But even with the imperfections, he looked beautiful.

“Thank you.”

“I thought you weren’t going to come,” she said.

“And miss the chance to see you looking like this? Of course not. Doctor Chakwas was just checking up on me and swapping out my bandages.”

Shepard drew her eyes down to his side, where his shirt hugged his body tighter. “Everything okay?”

She knew he wasn’t in his best fighting shape, but couldn’t imagine meeting Saren face to face with anyone else backing her. After he’d taken a heavy bullet trying to guard the bomb on Virmire, she couldn’t shake the memories of dragging his weak body onto the ship, quickly jumping into medic mode and getting him to cough up whatever water and blood was blocking his airway. When he started breathing again and whimpered in pain, pleading for her to help, in a way she felt better, knowing at least he was alive and once Doctor Chakwas looked at him, he’d no doubt pull through.

He nodded. “I’m fine.”

Kaidan ushered them even more out of sight, into the darkest corner he could find and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pressed against him, taking him in her arms as well. Their foreheads touched and she breathed him in. He smelled strong, like cologne and Alliance issued soap, and she suddenly was imagining herself tugging his clothes off later.

“I think you should kiss me,” she sighed.

He nodded, parting his lips to meet hers. It was slow at first, just a soft brush to draw her in, to press her against his body. He kissed her deeper, pushing her to the wall and biting down on her bottom lip. She moaned against him and slowly pulled away.

“Mmm?” he asked wordlessly.

“If we kept going, I wouldn’t have stopped,” she said.

He smiled innocently. “I have a room here for the night. On Council credits nonetheless.”

“I think we should make some use of that then. A nice ‘screw you’ for not listening.”

He stroked her cheek softly. “Mm, yes. Tell the council where they can stick it by having sex with your Lieutenant.”

She smiled. “It’s my plan.”

He kissed her extra softly for just a moment, and then moved his lips to the tip of her nose. “I like it. It’s nice to know that wasn’t going to be just a one time thing.”

She slid her hands lower below his waist and pressed his body against hers. “If we’re going to be sticklers about details, so far, it’s been a two time thing.”

He laughed under his breath. “You’d be right.”

Shepard paused and leaned her head against his chest, holding onto him tightly. Kaidan brought a hand up to her head and gently stroked the small of her back with his other. “You okay?”

She nodded. “Tired of answering questions is all.”

“I know.” 

“And I wish it wasn’t so terrible to be seen this close to you.”

He picked her head up and gently began kissing over her soft freckles, across her nose, her cheeks, until she started laughing and squirming away from him.

“Wait, I missed a spot!” he said.

She shook her head as he brought his lips to the side of her neck. She squealed, completely uncharacteristically, and pushed him away. “That tickles!”

Kaidan stopped and instead just held her hands. “I just had to. Come on, beautiful.”

She knew now that they’d have to stop touching, stop being close, just for a little while. But god, how badly did she want him to hold onto her and keep an arm around her all night. She wanted this to stop being a secret. She wanted to ask him to dance with her, pulling him close and resting against his chest. She had never looked forward to the end of a tour more.

They made their way toward the bar where the rest of the crew was, keeping a distance, and joining their friends for drinks. Anderson ordered a special block on press around the bar area to give the crew their time to relax after the battle. However, it didn’t stop reporters from stealing them all individually. When a particularly aggressive journalist approached them, they sent Wrex to give the statement. It often ended with a threat of consuming the reporter in question.

It wasn’t until a tabloid journalist managed to snag Kaidan on his way to the bathroom that Shepard worried about what one of her crew would say. The reporter was thin, with caked makeup, wearing the latest fashion trends, and ready to go into the juicy details.

“Lieutenant Alenko, can you answer a few questions for Galactic Gossip Weekly?”

Garrus laughed and sipped his drink. “Oh, this is going to be good.”

Kaidan shot him a glance, but nodded politely. “Sure, ma’am, what can I do for you?”

“The galaxy has its eyes on the entire Normandy crew of course, but it’s been quite some time since our publication put any focus on anyone in the military. However, you’ve certainly stuck out to us. Handsome, brave, single, as far as we’re aware,” she began. Kaidan swallowed, slightly nervous. “As one of the galaxy’s hottest bachelors, how does a rugged Alliance officer spend his ideal weekend?”

Kaidan narrowed his eyes. “Um. Well, probably home… back in Vancouver, having some beers and enjoying the view?”

“Ohh, a simple man,” she cooed, “we love it. What do you look for in a woman?”

“Well, in any partner, man or woman, I find myself drawn to strong individuals, people who like to help other people, who know who they are and what they want. They’re very admirable traits.”

“He also seems to have a thing for redheads,” Wrex grumbled next to Shepard. Shepard threw an elbow into his side. 

“Don’t you dare.”

Kaidan glanced back at them. The reporter nodded, smirking. “And did you bring anyone as your date this evening?”

Kaidan nodded. “Yeah, the Krogan back there.”

She giggled. “ _ And  _ a sense of humor. How charming. One final question, Lieutenant. Are you a single man?”

Kaidan bit down on his lip. “That… is complicated.”

Shepard blushed and looked away, drawing no attention to herself. The reporter thanked Kaidan for his time, and allowed him to return to the crew. When he was certain no one was looking, he reached a hand over and stroked the back of her palm. Her eyes flickered up and she smiled.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Why don’t we get out of here?”

She nodded. “Please.”

They excused themselves and scurried inside the hotel, toward the elevators. They made sure to avoid all cameras and wandering eyes, and any they did come across, they’d immediately discuss military strategy as to not draw attention to them being in one another’s company. When camera shutters erupted, Shepard took note to pay careful attention to Kaidan’s open omni-tool, and listen to what he told her about repairs to the Normandy and damage updates. Until the doors closed at least.

She half expected both of them to immediately grab one another and begin removing clothes, but instead, he reached over, and carefully slid his fingers between hers. It wasn’t much, but it was good.

She didn’t know if there were cameras in the elevator, but she was willing to take a chance just this once. She tilted his head and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back softly, and she pulled away slowly, and smiled.

“I hate these god damn shoes, but it’s so much easier to kiss you now.”

He brushed his nose against hers and smiled back. “Mm, might have to make it a staple to your look.”

“Heeled boots for my armor. I’ll put in the requisition tomorrow.”

The doors opened and he scooped her into his arms. His room was two down the hall, and he fumbled with the key card as she pressed her lips to his neck. They entered and Kaidan opened the giant window along the back wall. It overlooked the Wards, and despite the chaos that had gone down earlier in the day, it looked beautiful.

She tossed her shoes off and stepped toward the windows. She heard Kaidan slip his shoes off and come over to her. He placed his hands on her waist and pressed his lips to the sensitive space just below her ear. She shivered, laughed, and reached behind her.

“You’re going to have so much fun with this now that you know where I’m ticklish.”

He nodded, his hands beginning to wander down the front of her body. She felt him teasing down her hips, and she sighed.

“I will. I’m still learning what drives you mad.”

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He shut his eyes and breathed her in, and she pressed herself against him.

“Well, you have permission to practice whenever you’d like.”

He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. His lips tasted like whiskey, and his tongue slid against hers. She pressed her body against his, and he gripped below her waist, and held her so close. Shepard reached up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, and easing the sleeves down his shoulders. His hands wandered to her back, and unzipped her dress, and she giggled as they tried to peel the abominable thing off together.

“Jesus, it’s like an undersuit,” he teased, and then going back to kiss her.

“I know. Still better than the heels, though,” she laughed.

Kaidan eventually slid down her dress, leaving her in just her underwear.

“And,” she added, “you don’t even have to struggle with a sports bra this time.”

“Come on,” he groaned between kisses, “I didn’t actually struggle.”

His hands moved down her body, caressing her breasts as she moved against him, tugging off his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He groped at her body harder, and pressed her flat against the glass. She moaned at the cool feeling spreading across her skin, the chill from outside seeping through the window. She looked behind her, down at the lights below. It was the only building this tall, and she doubted anyone would even see them from up here. 

Kaidan kissed lower, down her jawline, and pressed himself against her. She let out a soft gasp as their bodies pushed together harder. His fingers teased below the hem of her underwear, and she made it easier by sliding them down for him. She wrapped her legs around his and he figured out quickly that he was supposed to pick her up. She clung to him, holding onto his shoulders hard, and kissing him even harder. 

“Yes?” he whispered, almost a growl against the skin of her neck.

She nodded. “Of course.”

She felt Kaidan swallow, before kissing her again and lowering her into him. She let out a soft cry as they came together and held him tighter. She lost track of his lips, but was happy to kiss him wherever she could. He moved against her in such a gentle but intense way, and she remembered it from the night before. She felt comfortable in a way that made it feel like they’d been intimate for years, not a mere 24 hours.

She tilted her head back as he went to kiss her neck, and she tugged at his hair. He gasped against her skin, and pressed her against the glass harder, each movement of his body growing stronger. She felt so secure in his arms, like he not only knew what he was doing, but wanted to protect and care for her.

Shepard arched her back, pushing him into her more, and he dug his nails into her bare skin. She sighed his name and pleaded for him to keep going, to please keep kissing her and loving her. And he didn’t object. She reached behind her, fingers pressing to the cold glass behind them as a sweat broke out across her skin. Kaidan reached for her hand, and held it close to his chest. He bit down on her bottom lip and gasped, his voice cracking near the end.

“Close?” she asked.

He nodded and swallowed hard. And then he kissed her again, so softly it sent a chill all over her body. He shifted her, getting a better grip on her body, and it made her cry out, and the subtle flare of his biotics at her skin quickly tipped her over the edge, and left her clutching him and he gladly held her up. She felt Kaidan come down moments later, and she looked up at him, as the remains of his biotic flare up faded from his eyes. The slight blue auras around his pupils faded back to their usual warm amber, and he pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head. She breathed him in, and held him close.

“Come on,” he whispered, scooping her up and carrying her over to the bed. He rested her carefully on the mattress, and slid the rest of his pants off. He joined her and curled up underneath the covers. She slid a hand over his stomach and pulled herself against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and rested his head on top of hers, hand weaved in her hair.

She hesitated a moment, and glanced up at him. Kaidan breathed her in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“So, some celebration this is?”

She smiled back up at him. “Please. I had people asking me who made my dress and shoes. I saved the damn Citadel. I should get to unwind how  _ I  _ want.”

Kaidan laughed. “I have to say, I like your choices.”

Shepard moved on top of him, and he grunted as she elbowed him trying to crawl on him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his. He kissed the tip of her nose and held her close.

“I like them too,” she said.

She kissed him again, softer this time. “So… what Wrex said about your thing for redheads… is that true?”

Kaidan smiled and shook his head. “No. I just have a thing for one.”


End file.
